


Detrás del usuario [MadaHashi] {Saga 2: Entre la Espada y la Pared}

by Axta_The_Hybrid



Series: Saga: Entre la Espada y la Pared [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: E-mail, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axta_The_Hybrid/pseuds/Axta_The_Hybrid
Summary: Hashirama, nacido de un matrimonio amistoso, es criado por un abuelo alcohólico, conservador y abusador. Para desahogarse de todo esto, su padre le regala una computadora en donde crea una cuenta de correo electrónico.Más tarde, recibe un correo de alguien a quien no conoce o cree no conocer pero que parecer entenderlo bien.Se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando descubra su identidad.----------Ahora vamos con estos dos. Adelante.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Senju Hashirama
Series: Saga: Entre la Espada y la Pared [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863652
Kudos: 5





	1. Prólogo

Cerró la puerta de golpe, evitando sin conseguirlo soltar dolorosas lágrimas por su bello e infantil rostro.

El hombre detrás de la puerta golpeaba furiosamente está, gritando su nombre mientras lo llamaba de formas muy feas para un niño de unos trece inocentes años. Corrió hasta debajo el armario y lo abrió, en el piso de madera retiró una tabla y de esta sacó un teléfono el cual sacó la antena y destapó el auricular.

Marcó rápido el número que ya se sabía de memoria y espero encerrado en el armario.

"¿Sí?"

"Pa... Papá..."

"¿Hashirama?" escuchó qué cambiada de lugar. "¿Qué sucede, hijo? No me sueles llamar a estas horas."

"El abuelo... El abuelo..."

No hizo falta que dijera más, si padre lo entendió.

Sabía que dejar a sus hijos con ese hombre, del cual fue testigo de cómo golpeaba a su madre hasta el desmayo, era mala idea pero al no tener mujer y trabajar como médico apenas podría cuidarlos.

"Iré enseguida. No hagas ruido y no le abras la puerta, ¿entendiste? Puede decir muchas cosas, no le hagas caso."

"Sí..." 

* * *

Butsuma llegó a la casa de su infancia con mal sabor de boca. Entró en la mansión en donde alguna vez convivió con su padre y caminó por los pasillos hasta dar con este mismo tirado en el suelo, con un charco de vómito a su lado. Suspiró y pasó por encima, tocó la puerta a un lado.

"Hashirama, soy yo, papá."

La puerta se abrió, el rostro de su hijo mayor estaba cubierto en lágrimas secas.

"Papá."

"¿Te hizo algo?"

El menor negó, Butsuma asintió.

"¿Tus hermanos?"

"En extraescolares. Yo terminé antes para entrenar con él como me pidió." Hashirama limpió su rostro. "Lo siento, papá."

"No pasa nada." Abrazó al castaño menor. "Tengo algo para ti, algo que será mejor incluso que el teléfono que te di."

La curiosidad pico al Senju menor, su rostro volvió a iluminarse colo un niño pequeño al recibir un juguete.

"¿Un regalo? ¿Para mí?"

"Sí. Ven, ayúdame a traerlo."

Los dos salieron de la mansión, Butsuma cargo con una gran caja dejándole una pequeña a su hijo primogénito. Dejaron todo a un lado del escritorio del cuarto de Hashirama. Este mismo abrió las cajas con el cutter que le había dado anteriormente su padre, maravillándose con el computador delante suyo.

"¿¡Esto es para mí!?"

"Sí, pensé que ahora que la tecnología avanza, sería importante que te vayas acostumbrando a ella. Ayúdame a montarlo, anda."

"¡Sí!"

* * *

Horas y una amenaza después, Butsuma se había ido y el abuelo Senju se había ido a su habitación a descansar de la resaca.

Tobirama, Kawarama e Itama miraban el aparato con curiosidad. Hashirama, que leía el manual de instrucciones, manejaba el computador comprobando que todo estaba bien cosa que así fue.

"¿Te harás una cuenta de correo?" Tobirama le preguntó.

"Sí, papá ya me lo hizo." Contestó. "Aunque no sé en qué usarla."

"Bueno, tienes razón." Kawarama tomó las instrucciones viendo el idioma ruso. "Pero es divertido tenerlo."

"¿De qué hablan?" 

"¡Aaahhhh!" 

Todos miraron al Uchiha que entraba por la ventana del cuarto del Senju. 

"¿Qué pasa?" 

"¿¡Qué haces aquí!?" Tobirama empujó al azabache. "¡El abuelo nos matará si te ve!"

Madara se encogió de hombros. 

"Si te mata a ti, no me importa." 

El albino gruñó. Hashirama decidió meterse en la pelea. 

"Papá me trajo un computador nuevo, así que estábamos hablando sobre el correo electrónico que tengo y que puedo hacer con él."

"Ah..." 

"¡La maldita cena!"

La voz grave del hombre al que llamaban abuelo los sorprendió. 

"Ya lo despertamos, ¡lárgate Uchiha!" 

"Soy mayor que tú, tratarme con respeto." 

"¿Puedes volver más tarde?" Hashirama lo disculpó. "No quiero que te haga algo a ti también." 

"Solo porque lo dices tú." Y se fue por donde vino, no sin antes echarle una mirada a la pantalla del ordenador. 

Los cuatro hermanos salieron del cuarto, corriendo al comedor menos Hashirama que, con un delantal, comenzaba a preparar la comida.


	2. 4 de marzo, 1987

_**De: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Para: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

Hey, hola. No sé si está cuenta le pertenezca a nadie, solo golpeé el teclado sin más. 

No, no me conoces pero me gustaría hablar. Es aburrido tener una cuenta de esta cosa sin nadie con quien usarla. 


	3. 4 de marzo, 1987

_**De: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Para: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

¿Hola? Supongo que en eso tienes razón, yo tampoco sabía qué hacer con esto.

¿De qué quieres hablar? 


	4. 4 de marzo, 1987

_**De: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Para: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

No lo sé, ¿te interesan las plantas?

El lenguaje, sus usos, sus tipos. Algunas las encuentro interesantes. 


	5. 4 de marzo, 1987

_**De: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Para: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

¿Plantas? Eso me encanta, puedo decirte todo lo que sé.

Si no te molesta, claro. 


	6. 5 de marzo, 1987

_**De: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Para: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? Supongo que cansado, después de pasarnos tantas horas hablando.

¿Te apetese un poco más de charla? =)


	7. 5 de marzo, 1987

_**De: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Para: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

Hola, sí, tal vez un poco somnoliento pero nada que una buena raza de té no arregle.

¿Qué te gusta a ti? Quiero decir, apenas te conozco y ni siquiera sé tu nombre, me gustaría conocerte más a fondo. 


	8. 5 de marzo, 1987

_**De: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Para: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

Te propongo algo.

Tú me haces una pregunta, yo contesto. Yo te hago una pregunta y tú me contestas. Así es justo para todos.

Así que la respuesta a tu pregunta es: los deportes, el heavy metal y la lectura.

Me toca.

¿Qué te gusta a ti? 


	9. 5 de marzo, 1987

_**De: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Para: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

Leer también, las plantas, la medicina y las armas.

¿Cómo te llamas? 


	10. 6 de marzo, 1987

_**De: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Para: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

Lo siento, tuve algunos problemas.

¿Las armas? Interesante.

Y puedes llamarme Aradam.

¿Cómo te llamas tú? 


	11. 20 de junio, 1987

Cerró la puerta de golpe, puso el cerrojo y se apoyó contra la madera.

"¡Abre la puta puerta!"

Abrazó sus rodillas, ocultando su rostro lagrimoso en estas.

En el griterío, un pitido en su computador.

Un mensaje nuevo. 


	12. 20 de junio, 1987

_**De: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Para: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

¡Hey! ¿Tienes tiempo? Estoy libre así que si quieres hablar, mándame un mensaje. ;) 


	13. 20 de junio, 1987

_**De: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Para: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

Hola, por favor. Necesito distraerme.

Am, él está golpeando mi puerta.

Tengo miedo. 


	14. 20 de junio, 1987

_**De: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Para: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

Está bien, está bien.

No te preocupes por él, concéntrate en mi, ¿de acuerdo?

Las plantas, tus hermanos, lo que sea. Solo conversa conmigo. 


	15. 21 de junio, 1987

_**De: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Para: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

¿Hola?

¿Estás bien?

Háblame. Escríbeme.

¿Te hizo algo? 


	16. 22 de junio, 1987

_**De: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Para: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

¡Oye, responde a los mensajes!

Me preocupas. 


	17. 22 de junio, 1987

_**De: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Para: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

Hola, perdón. Estuve ocupado.

No pasó nada, por suerte. Lamento haberte hecho preocupar, Aradam. 


	18. 22 de junio, 1987

_**De: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Para: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

¡Joder, pensé que ese viejo te había hecho algo!

Me alegro que estés bien. De verdad, me preocupo por ti aunque solo nos conozcamos por Internet. 


	19. 22 de junio, 1987

_**De: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Para: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

Podríamos vernos.

Hemos hablado por unos meses y me siento tan conectado a ti, como si te conociera de hace tiempo.

¿En dónde vives? Yo en Japón. 


	20. 23 de junio, 1987

_**De: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Para: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

¿Aradam?

¿Estás ahí? ¿Estás ocupado? 


	21. 26 de julio, 1987

Mordió su labio inferior distraídamente mientras pasaba las hojas del libro en sus manos. Un sentimiento extraño en su pecho, nerviosismo en sus manos.

Bufó y tiró el libro a alguna parte.

Fue hacia el ordenador en su escritorio, las manos en las teclas. 


	22. 26 de julio, 1987

_**De: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Para: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

No creo que nos podamos ver, de momento.

En vez de eso, sigamos hablando. Es lo mejor. 


	23. 26 de julio, 1987

_**De: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Para: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

¡Am, pensé que algo te había pasado! Llevas más de un mes sin mandarme ni un mensaje. Me preocupé.

Y, ¿puedo preguntar porque no podemos vernos? ¿Hay algún motivo? No quisiera ser molestia. 


	24. 26 de julio, 1987

_**De: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Para: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

Solo no puedo en este momento, no puedo darte detalles.

Además, los mensajes tampoco están mal. ¿Para qué quieres verme? 

Bueno, da igual, tengo que irme. 


	25. 27 de julio, 1987

_**De: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Para: the.real.dark@gmail.com.** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

¿Hola? ¿Te pillo bien?

No creo que pueda hablar en unos días, pero en cuanto vuelva prometo avisarte.

Solo no quería preocuparte. Y entiendo, si no quieres que nos veamos esta bien. 


	26. 27 de julio, 1987

_**De: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Para: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

Ah, claro. Entiendo, yo también tengo un asunto. Ya hablaremos.

Lo esperaré con ansias. 


	27. 27 de julio, 1987

Alistó lo último en su mochila, salió del cuarto. Se despidió de sus hermanos menores con un gran abrazo y subió al auto de su padre en dirección al colegio.

Una vez estaban en el lugar, Butsuma besó la frente de su hijo y se fue en cuanto el pequeño entró en el autobus escolar.

Una vez dentro, dejó su mochila de mano en el cajón de arriba de su asiento. Se sentó en el asiento a un lado de la ventana y se apoyó contra esta.

"Ya llegó por quien llorabas."

Madara se sentó de golpe a su lado, acomodándose.

"¡Maddy!"

"¿En qué piensas, princesita?"

"Ahm... ¡Nada!" Sonrió. "Solo... En mis cosas."

El Uchiha lo miró fijamente.

"¿Puedes pensar, Senju?"

"Claro que puedo."

"Algunas veces parece que no."

El Senju hizo un puchero.

"A ver, niños, escuchen." El tutor delante de ellos, llamándoles. "Estás son las instrucciones del viaje..."

Hashirama dejó de prestar atención, mirando al cielo.

Por primera vez, tenía ganas de quedarse en casa.

Ganas de hablar con esa persona.

Y Madara lo notó.

Y sonrió. 


	28. 27 de julio, 1987

Dejó su ropa doblada en la canasta a su lado, rodeo su cintura con la toalla y salió a las aguas termales. Metió un pie, encontrándo al agua caliente, y se metió por completo. Quedó sentado en el agua, suspirando al sentir sus hombros rígidos por todas las actividades deportivas del colegio suavizarse.

"¿Cómo está el agua?"

Madara apareció a su lado pero no me escuchó. Su imaginación iba de allí a allá, imaginando rostros y voces, imaginando al humano detrás del usuario con quien conversaba. 

Los primeros días fueron extraños pero, con el tiempo, sus conversaciones se tornaron una necesidad para él. Se halló deseando volver a casa sólo para hablar con él, se halló deseando poder verlo. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza cada vez que le escribía con dulzura, su respiración irregular cuando tocaban temas que el disfrutaba, mariposas en su estómago cuando su abuelo aparecía y él lo consolaba.

¿Podría ser que se estuviera enamorando de alguien a quién no conocía? 

"¡Hashirama!"

Saltó y miró a su amigo, se sonrojo por la falta de atención.

"P-perdón, ¿qué decías?"

"Nada."

Hizo una mueca. Sabía perfectamente en que pensaba su amigo moreno, y casi estaba celoso por su yo informático.

"¿Puedo contarte algo?"

Hashirama tomó su brazo, sus manos cálidas y suaves. Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, incluso podía ver su pecho palpitar. Oh, su pecho, podía ver esos pezones rozados a veces cubiertos por el agua.

"Yo..." Sus labios rosados y tersos, abiertos mientras pensaba en las palabras. "Sí alguien, de la nada, te hablara y te dijera cosas que te hacen sentir tan bien, conversaciones perfectas y muchas cosas en común, ¿podrías llegar a enamorarte de esa persona?"

Ese brillo en los ojos avellana, ese rostro inocente pero a la vez tan inteligente. Tragó saliva, conteniendo las ganas de echarse hacia adelante y tomar esos labios que lo llamaban. En vez de eso, se alejó un poco.

"Pues... No sé. Supongo que sí."

Lo vio sonreír.

"Oh, ya veo."

"¡Hora de la cena, hora de la cena!"

El Senju se fue tras ese aviso, Madara estuvo un rato más intentando hacer que cierto amigo bajará. 


	29. 30 de julio, 1987

_**De: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Para: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

¡Hey, he vuelto!

¿Cómo estás? Te eché de menos, nuestras charlas y eso.

Esperaré tu respuesta. 


	30. 30 de julio, 1987

_**De: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Para: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

Si, yo también.

¿Qué tal el viaje escolar? ¿Estuvieron bien las termas?


	31. 30 de julio, 1987

Hizo un pequeño sonido, algo como un gemido dudoso mientras alzaba una ceja.

Titubeó un instante pero volvió a poner ambas manos en teclado. 


	32. 30 de julio, 1987

_**De: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Para: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

¿Cómo sabes que fui a unas aguas termales? No te lo dije.


	33. 31 de julio, 1987

Chasqueó la lengua, dándose cuenta de su error. Golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa tan fuerte que su padre tuvo que gritarle que parase desde el salón.

Pensó en excusas, vio la hora. Una bombilla se encendió encima de su cabeza. 


	34. 31 de julio, 1987

_**De: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Para: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

Ah, lo siento. Yo también tuve una excursión y fui a unas así que di por hecho que tu también... Bueno, estoy cansado y no me apetecía pensar. Ya sabes, son las doce de la noche.

Jeje =) 


	35. 31 de julio, 1987

_**De: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Para: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

Ah, si, entiendo. No pasa nada. Y sí, fui a unas, me sorprende que tu también fueras a una. ¿Fuiste de viaje o excursión escolar?


	36. 31 de julio, 1987

_**De: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Para: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

Estoy candado, hablaremos mañana.

Flor. 


	37. 1 de agosto, 1987

_**De: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Para: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

¡Hola! ¿Estás mejor? Digo, descansado de tu viaje.

Ni hoy ni mañana mi abuelo no está así que tengo todo el fin de semana libre, si quieres hablar...

Estaré esperando. 


	38. 1 de agosto, 1987

_**De: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Para: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

Wow, eso es bueno. Y si, estoy mejor.

¿Y tus hermanos? 


	39. 1 de agosto, 1987

_**De: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Para: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

Ellos estarán por aquí pero tal vez salgan con mi padre. Cogí un resfriado en el viaje así que no podré salir con ellos. 


	40. 1 de agosto, 1987

_**De: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Para: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

Ah, ya veo. Verás, yo también saldré este fin de semana. Es más, estoy por irme.

Suerte y lo siento por dejarte solo.

Adiós. 


	41. 2 de agosto, 1987

Tomo el rostro del menor, dejando suaves besos en sus mejillas. 

Hashirama miraba la pared a su lado, distante de los toques. Distante de todo. 

"¿Quieres tu medicina, Hashirama?" 

"Sí." 

"Entonces," Una mano entre sus piernas, abriéndolas. "abre esa boquita de puta y si me gusta, me pensaré el dartela." 

Tragó saliva. 

"Está bien." 

[...] 

Despertó en la comodidad de su cama y en el reflejo de un par de ojos negros tan oscuros como la noche.

"¿M... Madara?"

El Uchiha sonrió, sentándose en el suelo al lado del futón. Cruzó sus brazos y piernas.

"Enfermo, ¿eh?"

El Senju retiró la venda fría de su frente, sentándose. Tomó el bol a su lado, humedeciendo la toalla. Tenía un sabor agrio en la boca, un pequeño dolor en su frente y pecho. Cubrió sus hombros con el kimono blanco que vestía. 

"Bueno, Itama se enfermó hace una semana y tuve que cuidarlo. Supongo que él me lo pasó a mi." Soltó un suspiro. "De todos modos, ¿qué haces aquí? Es sábado, pensé que los sábados pasabas tiempo con tu padre."

"Esta con Izuna de compras, ya sabes, ropa nueva y eso. No me apetecía ir." Dejó su lugar en el suelo para ir al escritorio del mayor y tomar de este una pequeña botella de cristal junto a una cuchara de plástico y dárselo. Tomó su posición otra vez. "Además supe por tu padre que estabas mal, pensé que querías compañía."

Hashirama abrió la botella, echó un poco del líquido en la cuchara y la tomó haciendo una pequeña mueca.

"Tendré que agregarle más fresa, aún se siente la medicina..." Murmuró, sacó un pequeño cuaderno de debajo de su almohada y apuntó. "Y, bueno, puedes quedarte. No hay nadie en casa de todas formas."

Madara lo observó dejar el libro en su lugar y el jarabe a un lado.

"Nunca paras, ¿eh? Ni estando enfermo."

"Los médicos nunca lo hacen."

"Pero tú no eres uno, no por el momento."

Hashirama dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios. Tosió suavemente en su mano, relamió sus labios secos.

"Aún así, no puedo detenerme. Tengo hermanos y la casa... Oh, verdad... Tengo que limpiarla."

Intentó dejar el futón. Madara bufó, tomando los hombros del mayor y recostándolo en las sábanas.

"Lo haré yo por ti. Incluso te haré una deliciosa sopa de pollo."

El Senju negó.

"Tu no... No puedes, acabas de llegar, eres el invitado."

"Hashirama, estás enfermo y si te esfuerzas será pe..."

"¡Ese no es tu maldito problema!"

Tenía paciencia, mucha, demasiada incluso. Sin embargo, ese aura sonriente y feliz, tranquila y amable del Senju tenía sus grietas las cuales dolían más despues de su tiempo a solas con su abuelo. Dolía y el enfado por ser débil de mezclaban y, aunque lo intentase, a veces no podía evitar soltarlo. 

Dejó la cama de golpe, sintiendo un mareo enorme.

"¡Solo déjame hacer...!"

"¡CÁLLATE Y RECUESTATE!"

Vio la seriedad en los ojos negros del Uchiha, el enfado hacía sí mismo desapareció.

Preocupación y tristeza, seriedad y angustia. Todo eso en los ojos Uchiha.

Calló y volvió a su cómodo futón.

"Haré la sopa para que te entretengas en lo que limpio."

Salió de la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí.

[...]

Dejó un pequeño vaso de agua a un lado de Hashirama, cambio su toalla por otra más húmeda.

"Lamento haberte gritado."

"Lo merecía. Quiero decir, actúe de forma irreverente." Sonrió algo nervioso. "Lo siento."

Madara suspiró, colocó una mano en el hombro del mayor dedicándole una sonrisa calmada. 

"Lo que sea que tengas que contarme, algo que te angustie, puedo ayudarte. De verdad puedo ayudarte."

Hashirama lo miró a los ojos, asintió.

"Gracias, Maddy. Eres... Eres mi mejor amigo."

"Oh, claro, no puedes vivir sin mí."

Rieron. 


	42. 2 de agosto, 1987

"¿No te dije que te quedaras en el futón?"

Volteó y vio a Madara entrar por su ventana. Cerró la ventana de E-mail y apagó el computador.

"Solo quería ver algo."

"¿En correos?"

El Senju dejó la silla y se recostó en el futón.

"Sí..." Carraspeó. "Verás, tengo... Cierto amigo que conocí hace unos meses."

"¿Oh? ¿Es posible que sea la razón de tu extraña pregunta en las aguas termales? ¿Te gusta ese extraño?" 

Las mejillas ya sonrojadas del Senju aumentaron mientras negaba.

"N-no... Yo..."

Madara alzó una ceja, cruzando ambos brazos.

"¿Puede...?"

Ladeo la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente.

"Vale, sí, me gusta." Admitió por fin. "Es raro, no lo conozco en persona y no se mucho sobre él pero... Siento como si lo conociera desde que nací." Jugueteó con sus dedos. "Y, ah, su forma de hablarme, sus pequeñas bromas y su forma de animarme... Solo me gusta."

"Una persona que no conoces físicamente, que podría ser un adulto tratando de sacarte cosas, un pederasta, ¿esa persona te gusta?"

Hashirama frunció el ceño. 

"Si fuera uno ya me habría pedido fotos. Y no lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Además, te lo estoy contando porque eres mi mejor amigo."

El azabache asintió, rascando su nuca.

"¿Te gusta mucho?"

"No lo sé."

"¿Te gustaría conocerlo?"

"Sí."

"Uh-hu."

Quedó un silencio extraño. Madara tomó asiento a su lado.

"Si eres feliz así, no diré nada." Acarcio la mejilla morena y cálida. "¿Quieres que te lea algo? Imagino que te cueste hacerlo por tu cuenta."

"Sí, por favor. Gracias."

Esa sonrisa espléndida, brillante y maravillosa.

Madara supo que era hora. 


	43. 2 de agosto, 1987

Ya llegaban las doce de la noche cuando Hashirama despertó por un pitido en su ordenador.

Miró la pantalla encendida del aparato, una alarma en medio de esta. Pudo sentir su corazón desembocado, rápido fue a atender la alarma. 

_Tienes un mensaje nuevo._


	44. 2 de agosto, 1987

_**De: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Para: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

Hola, acabo de llegar a casa.

Estuve meditando en mi viaje, y he llegado a una conclusión que creo que te gustará.

Podemos vernos en persona.

Mañana arreglaremos los detalles. Ten buena noche. 


	45. 3 de agosto, 1987

_**De: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Para: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

Este sábado, a las seis de la tarde. ¿Podrás? Es la única hora libre que tendré en esta semana. 


	46. 3 de agosto, 1987

_**De: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Para: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

Bien, en Hokkaido. La laguna azul. Es un bello lugar para un momento tan especial, ¿no crees?

Esperaré con ansias, mi pequeña flor. 


	47. 3 de agosto, 1987

_**De: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Para: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

Nos veremos allí. Iré vestido con un pantalón marrón grisáceo, una camiseta verde clara.

Ya nos veremos, Am. 


	48. 3 de agosto, 1987

_**De: the.real.dark@gmail.com** _

_**Para: hj7423@gmail.com** _

_**Asunto: hablar.** _

Iré de negro, seré fácil de ver.

Creo que te llevarás una gran sorpresa, jaja. 


	49. 9 de agosto, 1987

Caminó por el borde del gran lago bordado por hermosos árboles. El cielo reflejaba contra el agua transparente y teñia todo de un azul zafiro junto a un pequeño color naranja tan hermoso que jamás pudieron ver sus ojos color avellana.

El calor del verano persistía en su piel morena aún con el sol casi en puesta. Miró a todas partes, unos pocos adultos permanecían en el lugar junto a sus parejas, besándose y abrazándose. Caminó un poco más, buscando el negro que debía encontrar. Estaba un poco nervioso, podía sentirlo en su tenso palpitar y en el sudor de sus manos, en su respiración agitada y en su mente revuelta.

¿Qué haría cuando lo viera? ¿Sería incómodo? ¿Se darían la mano o se abrazarían? ¿Un beso o solo un simple hola? Tantas dudas en su mente, tantos escenarios casa cuál más absurdo. Intento calmar sus nervios mirando el bello agua, pacífica y cristalina.

Hasta que todo se volvió negro.

"¿Quién soy?"

Su corazón paró, alzó las manos hacia las que tapaban su ojos.

Abrió la boca, sin creérselo.

"A... ¿Aradam?"

Escuchó una risa divertida.

"Cerca."

Esas manos abandonaron su rostro, volteó con una sonrisa que se transformó en una mueca sorpresiva al ver a la persona detrás de él.

"¿Madara?"

[...]

"Entonces... Entonces, ¿¡eras tú todo el tiempo!?"

"Sí."

"¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué...? ¿Cuándo...?"

"Vi tu e-mail aquel día que tu hermano intentaba echarme. Solo fue cuestión de hacerme el tonto y hablar. Incluso dude al decirte Aradam, suerte que eres demasiado tonto para pensar."

"Aradam... A-ra-dam... ¡Madara! ¿Cómo no me cuenta antes? ¡Soy un tonto!"

El Uchiha rio, divertido al ver los aspavientos de su amigo histérico.

"Hashirama."

El Senju lo miró, desconcertado.

"El domingo dijiste que Aradam te gustaba por la forma en la que te hablaba, por la forma en la que te animaba." Se acercó al moreno, sonriéndole con cariño. "Quiero saber si esos sentimientos que tenias siguen incluso si sabes que soy yo."

Tomando la mano de castaño, la colocó en su pecho. Este sintió lo intranquilo que estaba el corazón de Madara, palpitaba con fuerza y descordinado.

"Yo..." Miró esos ojos increíblemente negros, tan hermosos. "Yo..."

"Puedo esperar, Hashirama." Ese cálido pecho se alejó. "Si no lo sabes ahora, tal vez..."

"Sí." Lo interrumpió. "Creo que... Mis sentimientos por Aradam pueden estar contigo." Se aferró al pecho del azabache. "Yo, Madara, ¿puedo besarte?"

El Uchiha se sonrojo pero asintió. Sus rostros se acercaron, sus labios se rozaron.

Se besaron bajo la luz naranja de la puesta de sol.


	50. 4 de noviembre, 2016

Dejó la pantalla del viejo ordenador con una sonrisa. Incluso rio al recordar todo aquello.

Se levantó la silla de su pequeño despacho y salió del cuarto, bajó las escaleras hacía el primer piso en donde vio a su hija mayor practicando con su padre sus habilidades como Uchiha. Su hijo menor estaba a un lado de ellos, cuidando de una pequeña tortuga que había rescatado de un basurero por alguien que la abandonó.

Rio cuando Madara fue golpeado por Atsusa en uno de los ataques de su chakra, incluso sintió a su pequeño hijo en su vientre removerse en su interior.

"Ok, tomemos un descanso."

Atsusa y Tankourama se marcharon enseguida después de saludarlo. Madara se acercó a él para besarlo en los labios y acariciar su vientre.

"Te dije que te mantuvieras arriba, no debes esforzarte." Cargó al Senju al estilo princesa. 

"Quería ver a mi marido." Enterró su rostro en el cuello del azabache. "Estuve con mi antiguo computador."

"¿Ah? ¿Enserio?"

"Sí, leí nuestras conversaciones cuando te hacías pasar por otra persona."

"Ja, ahora que lo pienso fue bastante tonto. Podría haberme confesado desde un principio."

"Pero así lo hiciste mejor, más especial." Acaricióa la mejilla del menor. "Te amo, Maddy."

Madara sonrió, besando la frente del castaño.

"Y yo a ti, Hashirama. Te amé, te amo y te amaré por siempre. A ti y nuestros hijos."

Hashirama sonrió.

Amaba su vida, desde el principio hasta el final. 


End file.
